Knowledge of the human genome has given rise to inquiry into individual differences, as well as differences within an individual, as the basis for differences in biological function and dysfunction. Typical methods used to interrogate these genomic differences involve analyzing functional elements of the genome, i.e., protein coding regions, to look for variants within those regions. Exemplary analysis methods include sequencing and PCR based assays. The ability to multiplex samples, i.e., pool different patient samples, is important for decreasing costs and increasing the through-put of analysis platforms.